


Seto has a secret

by GreenMagicUser



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't Like Don't Read, Don't Read This, First Time Blow Jobs, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Not Beta Read, Omorashi, Post-Canon, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2020-03-05 08:25:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenMagicUser/pseuds/GreenMagicUser
Summary: Your name is Seto Kaiba and you want to lose control in the worst way possible.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm nasty dont @ me. I have a not so secret wetting fetish ok. This might be the one thing I write with multiple chapters. Oof.

Your name is Seto Kaiba and you have a kink for losing control in the worst way.  
You are stuck in your college class right now learning somthing your private tutor had taught you months ago. Your bladder twitches. Ten minutes left in class and then you can go. You curse time for moving so slow. You see someone looking at you out of the corner of your eye. Shit were you squirming too much, who is it? You might have to buy their silence later. Your face flushes lightly out of embarrassment. You sneak a glance at them. Oh no, not him, anyone but him, its Bakura. Your flush deepens when you make eye contact, and he is blushing deeply himself. He knows. You face away from him, now much more aware of your need. You havent spoken to Bakura in months but you might have checked him out a time or two discretely. With five minutes left in the class the teacher calls on you and as is custom you stand to answer the question, you almost let go then and there. You answer and sit back down. Soon, just four minutes now. Ryou is still looking at you. You pointedly ignore him. The teacher dismisses the class. You almost can't stand, your bladder painfully full. You can hardly hold back a soft whine.   
"Kaiba-kun?" A soft lilting voice comes from behind you, one you ordinarily wouldn't mind hearing. But today not so much. "Are you feeling alright?"  
You can hear that damnable smirk in his voice.  
"I'm quite fine Bakura, now if you don't mind I need to get going." You sneer at him.  
"How about I walk with you?" He suggests innocuously.  
"Fine." You all but snap at the white haired male. You were desperate and just needed to get this embarrassing ordeal over with.  
You scamper towards the nearest restroom and dart inside one of the stalls locking it behind you. You groan when you unzip your pants, taking out your half hard cock. You're so ashamed of how aroused this makes you. You let go, finally, it feels so good to let go, you moan at the feeling. It's been a long time since you were in this position. You finish finally panting softly. You zip up and adjust to hide your half erect penis. You exit the stall and start washing your hands when you hear a soft chuckle from behind you. You whip your head around to see Bakura there.  
"Well that's quite interesting eh Kaiba-kun" He's grinning ear to ear, violet eyes sparkling with mischievous intent.  
"If you tell anyone about this I'll send my lawyers after you faster than you can blink." You all but growl at him.  
"Oh but Kaiba, it's much more fun to watch you squirm when only I can see, you know." You lock eyes with him.  
"What to you mean by that, exactly?"  
"I'm proposing and arrangement of sorts. You get to lose control thoroughly and I get to be there to pick up the pieces after." Your face flushes darkly and you curse yourself softly. You know he has you backed into a metaphorical corner but when you think of letting go in front of him, your cock twitches hard. You look away for a moment and dry your hands off.  
"I suppose there could be worse people to be in an arrangement with."


	2. Chapter 2

You caved, texting him for the first time since you made the agreement. It's been about a week now, hasn't it.

\--Bakura, would you like to visit the manor soon?

\--only if youll have me over for dinner as well

\--Fine, be here by seven sharp. Today.

He didn't respond after that. You wait it out doing busywork at your home office until the doorbell of the manor gate rings at seven on the dot. One of your maids alerts you that its Bakura. You make your way to the dining room you and Mokuba use for informal meals. It has a smaller table. You instructed your staff to bring him here. You of course are waiting for him. He enters the room and smiles at you.  
"Hello Kaiba-kun, any particular reason you invited me over today?" He asks in a saccharine voice while taking a seat. Ah, you suppose he would've had to ask eventually.  
"I wanted discuss the terms of our arrangement, perhaps negotiate a schedule." There was more than that, but you'd be dammed if you'd admit to that right now.  
"If that was all we could've talked over text," Hes smirking at you but not unkindly. "I have a sneaking suspicion that you called me because you need to relax." He called your bluff. Interesting, normally only Mokuba could do that.  
You are saved from answering by the waitstaff bringing out the first course, an appitizer you can barely taste due to your preoccupied thoughts.  
The rest of the meal passes in silence but it's a comfortable one. However you're beginning to regret not going to the bathroom before his arrival. It wasn't your intent, you simply got caught up working. Those five cups of coffee were catching up with you.  
You keep your face carefully composed through the meal. Perhaps it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world to have Bakura here with you. Your cock twitches at the prospect. It's odd feeling like this about Bakura. The only time you'd talked with him was during battle city, but you suppose that wasnt really him.  
The waitstaff bring out the dessert you picked out specifically for him. A platter of cream puffs, his favorite. He looks quite delighted by this.  
"Kaiba you've out done yourself with this," he smiles at you, warm and genuine.  
"Its nothing, you just enjoy yourself." You give him a small smile.  
"Wow the only thing rarer than a unicorn, Kaiba-kuns smile." He chuckles softly and starts eating, you however dont particularly care for sweets.  
"Bakura," you pause for a moment, embarrassed of what you're about to confess to him.  
"Yes, Kaiba-kun?"  
"I might want to have a session of sorts after all." You look down at your hands feeling a twinge of panic in your chest. Thinking he will probably refuse and leave you here. You sneak a peak at him. Instead of looking disgusted, he blushes lightly and grins at you.  
"Wow two miracles in one day! I'm the luckiest man alive."   
"Oh what miracle are you witnessing now?" He looks so handsome when he smiles, it offsets the soft appearance his long white hair gives him. His hair looks so silky.  
"Seto Kaiba, world renowned for being the most stoic prick, is acting like a blushing schoolgirl asking out her crush." You are not. This is something new for you though, letting your gaurd down like this. The though of being so vulnerable in front of another person is almost enough to make you groan. You hope you can trust him. You dont believe he would betray you.  
"May I show you to my bedroom?" You offer him a soft questioning smile.  
"That sounds nice!" He licks some powdered sugar off his fingers. Oh my god, that's hot.  
"Right this way then." You stand and lead him to your bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didnt really know if I'd have enough confidence for part two but thanks for the encouraging kudos


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer, this is the fetish time for real so just a heads up, it might also be a bit OOC so just be warned.

You take him to the bathroom adjoined to your room. He smiles at you gently and takes your hand in his. There are callouses on his palms, passively you wonder where he got them.  
"Kaiba," he begins and bites his lip softly.  
"What is it Bakura?"  
"May I kiss you before we go further?" That was unexpected, but it does make sense. You nod and lean down closer to him. You've never kissed someone before. Haven't had the time, you suppose. He tightens his grip on your hand a bit, as though you'll run away at any moment. He closes the distance. His lips are soft and warm, you reach up and run a hand through his hair. Testing the waters. It's softer than you thought. He pulls back, a soft smile playing on his lips.  
"I've been waiting to do that for a while you know."  
"You have?" Those words cause your chest to feel like its lighting up with fireflies, warm and bright. That's new.  
"I never knew how to approach you so when I saw you getting flustered in class I decided to take a chance, and it looks like I was right." You blush softly at that and perch on the edge of the tub to process this new information.  
He takes this opportunity to rest a hand on your face, rubbing his thumb across your cheek. Your heart flutters in your chest. He may be standing over you but it doesn't put you on edge, it's actually nice. His hand moves around to the back of your neck. Theres no point in hiding how that gets you going, he tilts your head up. Then he leans in for annother deeper kiss, you nip his lip gently when he pulls back.  
Your bladder takes the opportunity to remind you of your need.  
"Bakura?" You hesitate slightly, unsure on how to proceed. "May I call you by your first name?"  
You decided to stall instead of telling how badly you needed to pee. His eyes widen slightly, causing a soft flush to bloom on his cheeks.  
"Yes, of course I'd love that!" He chuckles, "May I do the same?"  
You nod softly, then you pull him down for another kiss. He returns the nip you gave him earlier and he then runs a hand down to your side. He pulls back tucking a strand of his hair behind his ear.  
"How are you feeling Seto." His voice is so sweet and genuine.  
"I um," you cough awkwardly. "I really have to go."  
"Would you like me to hold you?" He still has his hand resting on your hip.  
"Are you sure that's okay Ryou, you might get some of my-" You pause a moment, flustered. "My piss on you."  
"Oh Seto please don't worry about that. I'm here for you and to help you discover this side of yourself tht you keep hiden, besides it's not like theres nothing in it for me." He steps around you and sits in the tub before you can respond. You wouldnt know what to say anyway. It is a pleasant surprise that he isnt just going along with you. "Join me please it's silly if I'm the only one in here."  
You step into the tub and settle between his legs. He may be shorter than you, but that doesnt stop him from peppering kisses all over your neck. His hands slip down to rest lightly on your abdomen.  
"Ryou," you moan softly.  
"Yes Seto?"  
"I, Ryou, I can't" you say flustered. Tears begin pricking your eyes. You're happy he can't see you right now.  
"How can I help you relax?" He gently rubs on your abdomen. Your cock twitches in response to his ministrations.  
"Could you kiss me some more? Maybe I could touch you as well?" His eyes widen.  
"Yes of course you can!" You lean back turning to face him, and plant your lips on his. He deepens the kiss and let's his hands roam a bit, exploritively.  
Your hands follow suit and inch up under his shirt. He gasps softly when your hand brushes what feels like a scar. He responds by applying a bit of pressure to your already aching bladder. You groan and feel yourself leak a bit.  
You havent wet yourself in years and the last time you did Gozabouro beat you for it. You wince at the memories. Ryou notices immediately.  
"Are you okay?" You know he wants you to be honest with him.  
"You wont leave right? You don't think I'm disgusting for what I wan? You wont-" a small sob cuts you off.   
"Seto," he pulls you to his chest. "I'm not going anywhere, it's okay to let go. I would never find you disgusting for somthing natural. Here with me, you can be vulnerable. I wont leave you untill you're all put back together again okay?"  
"Please dont go away..." you begin leaking more and the damp spot in your boxers grows.  
"I'll never leave you Seto." He rubs your back in small circles. "We're in this for the long haul."  
His other hand caresses your head. You can feel his erection on your arm. He really isnt just going along with you.  
"I cant hold it anymore." You cling to him your face in his chest, gasping and moaning as you finally let go. This feels so much better than you though it would.  
"Your doing so good for me, good job." He presses a kiss to your scalp. He holds you tight until you've emptied fully. "So good."  
You look up at him and his face is bathed in awe and adoration.  
"Would you like to get out of those wet clothes and wash off?" You nod. You start to untie your tie but your hands are shaking too much. "Here, let me."  
He undoes your tie and works on the buttons on your shirt. As he goes he presses kisses to your chest. He gets to your belt and you've calmed down enough to get it.  
"I can get that Ryou, thank you."  
"No problem at all!" He grins at you and makes quick work of his own clothes while you finish up. You take all the clothes and put them down the laundry chute, much to Ryou's chargain.  
"Seto, would you like to share a bath with me?" You glance at him and really take in the sight, hes even more handsome nude.  
"If that's okay."  
"Of course it is, silly." He then turns and starts rinsing out the tub before filling it. You get a good look at his ass and avert your eyes to avoid getting caught staring. You cover yourself but at this point it's way to late to ignore your erection. You catch a glimpse  
"Ryou, while the tub fills, may I" you pause a moment to collect your thoughts. "May I suck your dick?"  
He flushes a bright shade of crimson. He then sits down on the edge of the tub.  
"I'd like that alot Seto." Todays a day of firsts for you.  
You kneel in front of him almost reverently. You take his cock in your hand and take it into your mouth. He gasps and rests a hand in your hair. You take him into your mouth, and begin bobbing your head up and down. Fucking your mouth on his cock. It feels so good to do this for him. Your own hand drifts to your cock. He makes a chiding noise at you.  
"Seto wait, once you make me cum I'll show you a great time, okay? Please be good and wait to touch yourself" the commanding tone in his voice makes you moan around his cock. He gasps and bucks into your mouth. You keep going untill he's a moaning mess.  
"Seto, I'm-" he moans and gasps out, "I'm cumming." He presses into your mouth and you can feel him coating your tongue in his sperm.  
Oh fuck that has no right to be this hot. You swallow everything he has to give you. You pull off his cock with an audible pop. Hes looking down at you with eyes that are so warm and caring. You didn't expect that either.   
"Baths ready Ryou." You reach over and shut off the tap. He grins at you mischievously before pulling you into the tub with him. The waters warm and comfortable. It takes some adjusting but you two find a comfortable position.  
"May I wash you Seto?" You're surprised by his suggestion.  
"Okay." He give you a kiss on the cheek and grabs a bottle of bodywash and lathers you thoroughly before taking cupfulls of the water and pouring them over you. This is relaxing, you realize. Being taken care of and cared for like this. When he finishes you lean into him and kiss him passionately."Stay the night with me please."  
"Well I cant exactly go home naked you know." He replies teasingly. You smile at him and hug him tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for joining me in sin city yall your kudos keep me going


	4. Chapter 4

You ended up being the big spoon. He was wearing one of your shirts. His hair smelled so good and almost fruity. Something like oranges. It was so nice to hold him. It was like you were lovers. You felt your face heat up at the thought. You hold him a bit tighter and you dozed off.  
When you woke up in the morning, his face was pressed into your chest and his arms were tight around you. He was trembling slightly in his sleep. He was having a nightmare. What do you do in this situation? It's been so long since Mokuba has come seeking comfort from you that you were long out of practice. You settle for slipping your hands into his hair and gently running your hands through it.  
"Ryou?" He mumbled something in response. "Ryou, wake up please."  
"Seto..." he breathed looking up at you. "You're still here."  
"Why wouldn't I be?"  
"Bad dreams suck." He scoots up and kisses you firmly. That surprised you a bit, it's definitely enjoyable though. "I should pay you back for last night."  
"What do you mean?" Your lips brush his when you speak.  
"You sucked me off and then I pulled you into the bathtub before I could return the favor."  
"What you did was arguably more important, to me at least." You had to avert your eyes for a moment. You then mumble, "I've never been that vulnerable before. It was nice."  
He pulls you into a deep, passionate kiss. He bites on your bottom lip. Was he getting off on you opening up to him? The better question is, why are you getting off to being open with him? You always thought you were the dominant one.  
You slide a hand down to the small of his back, and press him closer to you. His cock brushes yours and he's just as hard as you. You groan, sliding your hand down to grip his ass. That causes him to moan and grip your hair. Oh, you like that.  
You break the kiss to bite and suck his neck, leaving a hickey. You move and start on those pesky shirt buttons.  
Once that was out of the way you decide to kiss your way down his chest, pushing him lightly so hes laying on his back. You make it to the v of his hips before he tightens his grip on your hair, pulling slightly so you look up at him.  
"Seto," he has a hungry look in his eyes and that delightful commanding tone in his voice. "You know it was my turn to please you?"  
You hum in acknowledgement.  
"Its impolite to skip your turn." He says this matter of factly. You raise an eyebrow at him in question.  
He pushes you up back to his mouth and you kiss him fervently. His hand touches your back, grazing the scars there and you wince a bit. No ones touched your back since Gouzabouro died and was no longer able to beat you.  
"Seto? Are you okay?"  
"Yes. I just wasnt expecting it is all."  
"I'll be more careful. Is there anywhere else that's a no go?"  
"No. How about you?"  
"That's a no from me as well!" He kisses on your neck and moves his hand down to rest on your hip. You moan and run a hand through his hair. You felt like you were going to burst. It feels so amazing to be here with him like this.  
He pushes on your shoulder and you roll with the motion so he's straddling you. He moves a hand and gently touches your nipple. That felt nice and made you gasp softly. He gently grinds on you causing you to moan.  
"Seto do you have any lube?" You nod.  
"Yes, in the second drawer of my nightstand." He climbs off you and you already miss his warmth. He retrieves the afore mentioned lube and rests next to you.  
"May I put on a small show for you?" He smirks devilishly. "One rule for you, no touching yourself. You think you can handle it?"  
"You better believe I can Ryou." You scoff. Despite your confidant words you knew it was going to be difficult. You were painfully hard already. He chuckles and leans back.  
He pours some lube onto his fingers and starts fingering himself, right there on your bed. It's almost to much. When he starts panting your name and adding more fingers you're tempted to cave and lose control but you wait for him.  
When he's good and ready Ryou lines up his hips and impaled himself on your cock. You moan his name. He grabs onto your wrists pressing them up and above your head before whispering to you annother command.  
"Seto, fuck me until I can't walk, until I cant think of anything but you."  
Oh and you oblige thrusting into him with everything you have. Hes moaning your name and you're moaning his. Gasping and panting until you cum hard into him crying out his name. Not even bothering to pull out right now, you take his cock in your hand and jerk him off. He comes over your chest and stomach.  
He gasps when he looks down at you. He'd marked you with something so undeniably his. He slips off of you and you moan at the loss of contact. He moves to the bathroom and you soon follow. Both of you clean up and take a quick shower. He gives you a long lingering kiss before you two put on robes and go back to the dining room for breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm trying my best with the sex scenes and the balance of fluff and smut. Feel free to let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the all the kudos! Its inspiring me to keep going! This ones a bit shorter thank you for your patience dear readers! See you next time!

You decide to call him while you're working at home, almost two weeks had passed since that amazing night. The two of you had been texting and saw each other in class. You hate to admit it but you miss him. You want to hold him again. You want him in your bed. He picks up the phone.  
"Good afternoon, Seto." He sounded so happy to hear you. It made your heart flutter. No it was the coffee, it had to be. You weren't in love or anything.  
"How are you this evening, Ryou?"  
"Mmm, well it could be better." He sighs into the phone. Oh fuck that was hotter than it should have any right to be. Why was his voice so much of a turn on for you?  
"Is there any way I could make your day better?" Your mouth moved before you could think about what you were saying. He chuckles.  
"Oh theres one thing that would definitely make it better," You can hear him smirking. "Would you like to hear me talk about what I want to do to you the next time we meet?"  
"Yes I'd like that Ryou, I could use the break."  
"One of the things I haven't been able to get out of my head would be cuffing your hands and teasing you while you have to piss." You make a noise you refuse to call a whine. Softly you palm yourself through your dress pants, cock already rising to the occasion. "Would you like that Seto?"  
"Yes, very much." You moan out.  
"Another thing I'd love to do is suck that amazing cock of yours." He makes a noise that you think is a moan.  
"Ryou are you touching yourself?"  
"You get me so hot and bothered, how could I resist jerking my dick to the though of you, the most powerful man I Domino, coming undone under me." Oh that did wonders for your ego. You might have a bit of a praise kink after all. You unzip your pants and stroke your dick almost lazily, savoring another new experience.  
"Seto," he moans your name and that makes you speed up returning his moans with your own. "Seto, please I want to hear you cum, scream for me Seto."  
You do just that crying out his name. Coating your hand in semen, causing you to almost drop your phone in the process. You hear something similar happening on his end as well.  
"Ryou, when can I see you? I want you to visit me again."  
"I'm free the whole weekend Seto, should I bring an overnight bag?" His husky post orgasm voice is making your heart race. And that suggestion was almost enough to get you ready for round two.  
"Please do, I'd love for you to stay the weekend." Your face heats up.  
"Yay! Good I'll see you Friday Seto! Have a good evening!"  
"Have a good night Ryou, sleep well." You hang up the call and get yourself cleaned up before returning to work. You eagerly await the approaching Friday.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up this chapter gets pretty nasty near the end.

He arrives on Friday as promised, right on time. Ryou is very punctual, you like that a lot about him. He takes what you now think of as his seat, and fawns over the food. He of course loves desert the most, today you asked your kitchen staff to make Tiramisu.   
When he finishes eating he stands and walks over to you, taking something out of his bag. He bows deeply and hands it to you. It's a very soft t-shirt. It's been a while since someone other than Mokuba had given you a gift.  
"I saw this while putting away the shirts at work today. I hope you like it."  
You unfold the shirt to look at the design. It's the blue eyes ultimate dragon! Your chest feels like fireflies again. Your face heats up.  
"Ryou thank you so much, I really like it." He grins at you, looking completely delighted.  
You stand as well and sweep him up into a hug. You twirl him around and dip him into an enthusiastic kiss. When you pull apart he chuckles and the two of you stand upright.  
"Seto, will you try it on for me please?" His voice is low and seductive. "I'd love to see you wearing something I got for you."  
You feel your face heat up even more. You nod, and he grins at you.   
The two of you go to your room holding hands. You're almost reluctant to let go of his hand. You pull up the hem of your black turtleneck and his hands follow, resting on your hip bones. You get your shirt off; as you reach for the new shirt his hands play over your torso. You give a soft moan as he plays with one of your nipples.  
You pull on the shirt and he withdraws his hands to look at you.  
"Oh Seto, that looks so good on you!" You blush at his complement. It's not the first complement you've been given, sure. But it was Ryou and he bought you the shirt and he liked how it looked on you.  
That made you feel so happy.   
You reach out and gently cradle his face in your hands. He grins at you. You lean down and kiss him fervently. He returns your kisses hungrily. He pushes you gently and you go along until your back bumps the wall.   
He moves and begins sucking and biting on your neck. You moan and press him closer to you, with your hands on his lower back. Ryou runs his hands back under your shirt and grips your hips. You groan.  
"Ryou?"  
"Hmm?" He hums into the crook of your neck. You take a breath and hide your face in his hair.  
"Thank you for coming back." You hear him laugh softly in your ear. It makes the hair on the back of your neck stand up.  
"Why wouldn't I? I thought I made it clear that I want to be here."  
"You did, I just wanted to show that I'm grateful for you is all." You mumble into his soft hair. He eases a knee in between your legs.  
"How about I show you how grateful I am for you this time?" His thigh presses into your crotch, rubbing gently. You groan. He stands up a bit taller and whispers into your ear, "Seto I'm going to wreck you."  
"Ryou, please do."  
He pulls back smirking. He grabs your arm and pulls you into the bathroom.  
"Seto, please strip and sit in the tub okay?" You nod and comply without a fuss. Your heart is racing. You're yelling in your head that you didnt miss him dammit.  
He sits in between your legs, and pushes you so your laying under him. Oh you like the sight of him over you like this. He presses his thigh against your groin again. You whine softly. He pinches your nipples and you groan grinding on his knee. He moves his knee up slightly, resting it on your bladder. He presses down and you keen. You see him smiling down at you and he fluffs your hair.  
"You're doing so good Seto." Your face feels like it's on fire. You lean into his touch. He presses down again and you let out a loud moan as you leak. He thumbs over your nipples again before giving a sharp pinch to accompany the next press.  
You lose control and piss all over his shin. You are so turned on, your eyes are watering but it feels so good. He smirks and lays his leg onto your dick. You grasp and grind on it trying to relieve your need. You hear him gasp at that. You see him jerking his dick above you, panting and groaning your name.  
Goddamn it you're humping his leg like a dog and he's getting off on it.   
"We are so fucked up." You moan.  
"Let's be fucked up together then." He smiles down at you sweeping his hair out of the way.  
He looks so radiant. You cum on his leg, and he cums on your chest. God why is it so hot to be covered in his jizz?  
He does something unexpected then. Leaning down he licks up his own cum, then leans up and kisses you. You let him press his tongue into your mouth and you kiss him hard back. You can taste his cum and you moan softly. This is so fucking depraved, and you're loving it. He pulls back from the kiss. You can feel his spit and semen on your lips. Your tears drying on your cheeks from so much stimulations. Your face, burning like a bonfire. He looks down at you like you're a work of art.  
"So pretty," he mumbles almost to himself.


End file.
